Fire and Ice
by Lemma-and-Glacia
Summary: Lemma is a Fire Fairy. Glacia is a Ice Fairy. One has a loving, happy family. The other, an abusive family. They are complete opposites, yet best friends. As Lemma and Glacia struggle through their first year at Moonstarr Institute, they discover new, yet horrifying things. Sunsky was believed to be the only place where fairies existed. But that’s wrong . . . .
1. Chapter 1: Lemma

**A/N: Lemma.**

 **Hello reader! I'm so happy you chose to read our story! It's an original fiction, and my friend Glacia and I are hoping to one day publish it for the whole world! Well, you know. So the main characters in the story are Lemma and Glacia. No, Lemma and Glacia are not our real names, we just used them as our secret identities. Anyway, I'll let you read it. Be sure to review!**

 **Fire and Ice**

Chapter 1

Lemma

The sun was streaming in through the window, casting radiant rainbow rays across the room. Lemma opened her emerald green eyes. She saw her orange walls and white desk. Her nightstand was covered in books, and in her closet she saw . . . her Moonstarr Institute uniform. Lemma sat up sleepily, but then became excited. A bit too excited, since she accidentally burned a hole through her blanket. Lemma is a Fire Fairy. All fairies end up with elements by the time they are 6 months old. Usually the baby doesn't understand and nothing that could cause harm happens. On rare occasion though something terrible happens . . . like in Lemma's best friend Glacia's case. Lemma shuddered. Before Lemma was born, everyone thought she would be a Earth Fairy, since her parents and older brother, Lanthus, had the element. But she was gifted with Fire instead, which hadn't happened in the Palmer family in a long time.

"Whoops!" Lemma said, covering the hole with a blanket. She made a mental note to fix it before her mother saw, since she was supposed to keep her element under control. Lemma jumped out of bed, and threw on her Moonstarr uniform. It was Lemma's first day at Moonstarr, and she was thrilled about it. She'd never been there before, but her brother described it as "The most wonderful place in the Fairy world." It was Glacia's first day as well!

"Lemma Eline Palmer! You should be down stairs now! Your cloud will be here soon!" a voice called, snapping Lemma out of her thoughts.

"Coming Mom!" Lemma yelled back. Lemma hurriedly packed her books in her red backpack, brushed her long, dark, wavy hair, and slipped on new white boots. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad." Lemma said, as she slipped into her chair at the table.

"How's my fiery girl? Ready for today?" Mr. Palmer asked. Before Lemma could reply, her mom said,

"She should be ready, considering how long she took to get down here."

Lemma stirred her bowl of cereal nervously. She was kinda nervous, but also very excited.

"Where's Lanthus?" Lemma finally asked.

"He already left." Mrs. Palmer said.

"Oh . . ." Lemma sighed. She'd been hoping to ask him some questions about school before he left. The sound of feet on the stairs turned Lemma's attention else where. Her little twin sister and brother ran into the kitchen.

"Lia, sit down sweetie, while I grab you and Liam some toast."

Mrs. Palmer said sweetly.

"I wanna go to school with Lemma, Mom! It's not fair!" cried Liam.

Lia and Liam were only 9 so they still had . . . Lemma counted on her fingers. 5 more years or so. Moonstarr was for fairies ages 14-19.

"Oh honey, you will get to go when your older like Lanthus and Lemma." Mrs. Palmer reassured him.

Lemma rolled her eyes. It always seemed like the twins received all the attention. Even if they were the youngest. A knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it!" Lemma said, grateful for an excuse to leave the table. When she opened the door, Lemma saw a short, plump fairy with small white wings and short blond hair.

"She must be a light fairy." Lemma thought. Fairies have different colored wings depending on their element. Her mom and dad had round green wings and her brother had dark green pointy ones, since they were Earth fairies. Lemma didn't have wings yet, but she would receive them today at Moonstarr!

"Hello dear! I'm Miss Aleka. Are you Lemma Palmer?" Miss Aleka asked kindly.

"That's me!" said Lemma.

"Well dearie, I am your cloud driver. You have 6 people accompanying you: Cammile Tinil, Mendel Lance, Glacia Snow, Marchi Gigor, Orabelle Mayna, and Arell Brighid, my son."

Lemma wasn't listening after Miss Aleka said "Glacia Snow."

"Yay!" thought Lemma.

"Excuse me? Miss Palmer?" questioned Miss Aleka.

"Oh! Yes? Sorry I was . . . thinking." Lemma apologized.

"No need to be sorry, Miss Palmer."

"Please just Lemma."

"Alright, Lemma, It's time to go. That's why I came to get you. Normally I'll blow a whistle, but today is your first day, so I didn't know if you knew about the whistle."

"OK. I just need to grab my bag. I'll be right back." Lemma said and ran inside.

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!" Lemma yelled, as she grabbed her bag.

"Have fun!" Said Mr. Palmer.

"You're coming home straight after school. No going to Glacia's house!" Called her mom.

" OK. . ." Lemma never really went to Glacia's house. Her family was. . . well never mind. When Lemma was outside, she saw Glacia with a seat next to her on the cloud. The cloud was light and fluffy but it had a hard surface on top of it, to walk on. Lemma waved to Glacia. Glacia smiled, and motioned for Lemma to sit next to her.

"How was your morning?" Lemma asked.

"Same as always." Glacia replied sadly. Lemma changed the subject.

"Are you excited for today?"

"Yes! I'm excited for my wings. I hope they are teal!" Glacia loved the color teal. She had teal lips and some teal in her hair.

"How about you?" Glacia asked.

"Yes! I am hoping I get big wings. I don't want small ones."

"I just hope I can fly!" Glacia and Lemma laughed.

"We will arrive at Moonstarr Institute in five minutes." Miss Aleka announced. Lemma looked around the cloud. She knew Marchi, she secretly had a crush on him. His fluorescent ocean hair paired with his big sea blue eyes had a dazzling effect on most girls. He was super nice and was at the top of all his classes. But everyone knew he was sweet on Erulisse Vanlanthriel. Marchi and Erulisse were both water fairies, no wonder he probably hated Lemma. Fairies aren't allowed to marry fairies of different elements. It could cause many problems in Sunsky. Although Lemma and Glacia were friends even if Lemma was a fire fairy and Glacia is an ice fairy . . . Lemma turned away. She saw a girl with red, perfectly curled hair. Her grayish brown eyes met Lemma's with a stone hard glare. Lemma waved. The glare turned into a scowl.

"Oh . . ." thought Lemma. she looked elsewhere. Cammile Tinil was sitting in front of her. Camille was the only one who never came to Lemma's birthday parties. Camille mostly hid behind her golden yellow hair and covered her golden brown eyes. Lemma thought it was because that she was still getting used to fairy life. Camille was found living with elves, humans, and mermaids, even though she was a fairy. Lemma didn't know much about her except that she was a light fairy. Lemma didn't know who Mendal was other than he was best friends with Marchi . His family was also in the higher ranks. She guessed he might be a water fairy, since he kept flicking water drops at Marchi.

"Here we are!" announced Miss Aleka. When Lemma, looked at the building in front of her, her eyes grew wide.


	2. Chapter 2: Glacia

**A/N: Glacia here! Ya know, the one who's better than Lemma... anyway. If you have reviewed my... sorry, our... story, thanks! If you have not, please do, or else I will DIE. You are all so kind, and thoughtful, and other stuff that writers say about their reviewers. I really hope you like this chapter. I wrote it though, so its impossible not to. Enjoy!**

 **Fire and Ice**

Chapter 2

Glacia

Glacia blinked. She blinked again. And again. She finally averted her eyes to look at Lemma, who was staring in wonder. Moonstar Institute was gorgeous. One tall, erect building stood in the middle of a cluster of smaller, but no less glittery and still large structures. They were all different colors, but the big one in the middle was morphing colors depending on the light. It looked like the buildings were separated by fairy types, and designed specifically for the fairy. Fire, Water, Light, Earth, and Ice. Fire was outspoken. It had steel walls that reflected light, but the light looked red, orange, and yellow. Its walls were close and allowed no entrance but a single door. That was probably to avoid fires. The Water tower, however, was wide open. It was only composed of a roof and three walls. There was no fourth wall, just a gaping hole where it should be. The walls where a deep blue, reminding Glacia of her father's eyes. Her father. He was horrid. In every way. The blue was a plain dark blue on the outside, but inside the walls, it reflected all the colors of the water inside the structure. It caught the movement of the large fountain in the building, making it look like it was breathing. The Light tower wasn't really a tower. It was more like a see-through canopy, and that was only there in case of rain. There were no walls. What was under the canopy is what shocked her. It was a crystal. It drew in all of the light, then put on a show of different colors. The Earth tower was the hardest to spot. Its walls were a camouflaged green and brown, all mushed together. The door was open, so she could see different plants and… stuff… she hated gardening. And plants. Why have those when you could have snow and ice? Beautiful, wonderful as they were. The tower that caught her attention was the Ice tower. It shimmered like the snow, and all the colors of blue imaginable were displayed, as if the walls were made out of snow that reflected the sky and water. Glacia felt a pull, and she realized the inside must be full of cold snow and ice. The layout was wise. The Ice tower was as far away from the Water tower as possible, while the Fire was right next to the Water. Probably in case of emergencies. The other buildings didn't matter as much. they couldn't destroy or freeze. She stopped a shudder.

"This is amazing!" Lemma breathed. Marchi nudged Lemma.

"I agree. But I've seen better." Glacia felt a tingle in her fingers. She let out enough to make him shiver. My friend is MY FRIEND. She's not up for grabs, feather-head. She thought. Her mind wandered to wings. By the end of the day, all of the new students would get wings. They couldn't choose their wings, they were given to them depending on how strong their gifts were. Glacia knew her gift was strong. Actually, she had people at her house all the time for it. They all said she was "the strongest Ice Fairy they'd seen" or "the strongest to walk the face of Sunsky." it might be true. Glacia knew her strength, and she had amazing and precise control, freezing Ice and Snow, and unlimited, invincible power. She also knew that if it came to it, she could freeze over Sunsky. Twice. Her own power scared her, but not her dad. He expected her to achieve a certain point in your power where you could take other people' powers for your own. Glacia was ready, but she wouldn't ever do that to someone. Plus, she was loyal to ice. So she faked weakness. Her control was flawless, so she made her efforts feeble when asked by her dad on purpose. She only actually showed partial power when asked to by anyone else.

"Attention, Moonstars! Please enter the largest building. Go to your desk at the front for information and your new Moonstarr uniform. Thank you, and have a nice day!" a silky voice lilted over the loudspeaker. The students shuffled to the big building slowly. Wait, new uniforms? Didn't they already have them? She glanced at Lemma. She shrugged, looking just as confused. Glacia shrugged back. It was probably for the wings. Inside the large rainbow building was amazing. A huge chandelier dangled from the ceiling, casting rainbow glints of light to reflect off of the student's faces. There was a stage near the back and stairways on either side. All along the walls were sides where there were tables for each element. In the middle, right under the chandelier, were about 50 lunch tables, in a circle, and surrounding them were lunch stations for, once again, each element.

"Catch you later," She told Lemma, and she nodded and gave Glacia a quick hug. Glacia shoved her way to the Ice desk, where she was greeted by a bubbly Ice fairy with purple wings and hair. She gave her a big smile.

"Hello, Ice student! What is your name? Mine is Senthia. I'm the assistant for your teacher." She explained happily. She only looked about a year older than Glacia.

"Glacia Snow." she responded, feeling a smile tug at her lips.

"That is such a pretty name! OK, so the overall sweep is this: today, we'll be testing the strength of your power so you can receive wings and keep training under us. There's no need to sweat, though. Not that Ice Fairies could!" she laughed.

"Your tower is called Snowscape. It's the big blue one. You should feel a pull if you're an Ice Fairy. Which you obviously are." Senthia gestured to the frost Glacia had used to cover her eyelids and freeze a cool design on her face, paired with frost-covered teal lips that matched perfectly in contrast.

"You have really pretty eyes and hair." Senthia told her. Glacia shrugged. Legend had it that by the strength of your gift, your beauty would match it. She had pretty unique hair, like all Ice Fairies do. Ice Fairies have colored hair. Glacia's wavy, rich hair began at the roots with purple, in the middle was teal, and the tips were navy blue. her eyes were a watercolor effect, a purple and teal splash.

"So. Go to that tower. When your teacher tells you, come back to this building for lunch. You're going to be eating with the whole school. Afterwards, go with your Ice Fairy group to your tower and train by yourselves until your teacher comes and gets you. Now, what colors?" Senthia talked fast, chattering on and on. Glacia knew the answer immediately.

"Teal and purple," she finalized. Senthia nodded.

"Age?"

"Uh, fifteen." Glacia had a hard time remembering. Her birthday wasn't celebrated at her house, and she literally had no meaning in life except to benefit her dad. He had really pressured the ice thing. Especially since he had never shown any sign of affection, because as a baby, Glacia had frozen her mother from the inside out. It was a miracle Glacia was healthy. It was also a miracle she had met Lemma. Before then, she was on a bad road. She was going to be her father. Lemma had shown her love, like no one had. It still hurt to be around her, though, because her family was perfect. They loved Lemma unconditionally. No matter what. They were kind, gracious, and sweet. It was something entirely new to Glacia.

Senthia pulled a card with something scrawled on it off a pad. She motioned to a door behind the desk.

"The fashion artists will take it from here. Don't worry, our best interest is to make you grow and enjoy it here. Just say something if you don't like it." she explained.

"Thank you," Glacia stammered. She opened the door, where she was whisked away by fashion fairies. When they spit her out of the door once more after a flurry, Glacia examined herself in the mirror made out of ice. She was wearing an ambre dress that was purple at the bottom of the dress, which faded into teal. Long bell sleeves ended in purple too. A hole where her wings would be reminded her of what was to come. The left part of her hair was pulled back into a clip, which was a silver ice shard. The dress ended slightly above the knees. Heels made out of silver ice covered her feet, and they were strangely comfy. A silver bracelet matched a silver ice necklace with a elegant snowflake. The fairies had dusted frost over her face, and in some places pieces were bigger and sparklier than others. She smiled, and her teal lips caught some silver light.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Senthia's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Thanks." Glacia said, twirling.

"Run along now! Don't want to miss for class!"

Glacia floated to her tower with a pleased smile on her face. She passed a radiant Lemma. Maybe Moonstarr would be the second good thing in her life.


End file.
